lastresortxfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliances
On Last Resort, we have your typical alliances of Death Eaters and Order members; however, we like to put our own personal spin on most everything. The alliances available to members of LR are as follows: *Death Eaters *Isis *MI5 Paranormal Division (The Hounds; muggle) *The Order of the Phoenix *SAVIOR *The Syndicate Below are brief summaries of each group. Feel free to look in this board for extra information and don't hesitate to ask in the cbox or this board should you have any questions. Death Eaters The Death Eaters are currently in charge of the wizarding world of the United Kingdom and Ireland. With their reign comes the administration of slavery of muggle-borns and blood traitors. Many are not to be trusted even within ranks and are certainly less than honorable. Since Voldemort is dead, Trevor Williams is their leader and Lord of the land. They hold to the same core values Voldemort held. Click here for the main Death Eater article. Isis Isis is a fairly new resistance group composed of a few cells throughout the world where Trevor's reach has not touched. Its leader, Evie Winslow, constructed it this way in hopes of avoiding detection until she is ready to strike and take out Trevor. She heads the cell in Salem, Massachusetts, and is preparing for a full force strike on key government buildings. Click here for the main Isis article. MI5 Paranormal Division MI5 Paranormal is an elite group of muggle agents and was formed when the Prime Minister failed to hear from the wizarding Minister of Magic for the past three years. The Paranormal branch of the British intelligence agency is known as The Hounds. Its goal: to find out why the wizarding world has gone radio silent. Click here for the main MI5 Paranormal article. The Order of the Phoenix The well-known enemy of the Death Eaters, The Order of the Phoenix, has been painted as a terrorist group in recent years. It has pretty much disbanded within the past few months following a lack of action or motivation from its members. Some have gone on to help other resistance groups, yet others remain at the safe house hosted by the Order for fugitives. It is possible you could create a character who tries to get things going again should you so desire. Click here for the main Order article. SAVIOR SAVIOR (Self Affirmed Victors in Open Rebellion) is a group of wizarding citizens who oppose the government's stance on slavery. They have been known to hold protests and run an underground railroad of sorts for slaves. As such, those members which become well known are immediately listed as Undesirables and rewards are offered for their capture. Click here for the main SAVIOR article. The Syndicate The Syndicate, headed by Jacob Sullivan, is a group of people who wish to escape society for one reason or another. Most still carry blood paperwork and can travel out of the underground city by way of a special kind of powder (shadow powder) that works very similarly to floo. It hosts quarters for werewolves, vampires, and similar creatures as well as humans and is kept under very tight control. Their main goal is to overthrow the current puppet government and install one of their own. Click here for the main Syndicate article. Category:alliances Category:information